The Alphabetical Killer
by xorahxo
Summary: Lily Wells, an American citizen, decides to move to Belgium to be closer to her four older siblings. A case arises before she arrives, and before she knows it, she's dragged into the case. She meets Tintin and joins him and her sister Talia on the case to find out who framed her and who is The Alphabetical Killer.
1. Prologue

"It just doesn't make any sense," groaned a Belgian reporter with reddish-blonde hair. "So far there have been ten murder victims, two per day, a male and a female. The names both start with the same letter and so far it's been alphabetical, A through E…What could this mean…?" "Don't strain yourself, Tintin," said a girl with pale blonde hair and striking green eyes. "There's another connection, though slightly more disturbing," said a tall police officer with dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "All had sexual intercourse or forced sexual intercourse with a woman, we recently found that out." "I wonder why these killings happened and if they're somehow connected in more ways…" wondered Tintin.


	2. Introducing Lily

My name is Lily Wells. I'm an American female with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I'm the youngest out of five siblings. We have the oldest, my twenty year old brother Ryan, who was a police officer in Belgium, second oldest, my nineteen year old sister Cassandra, a lawyer in Belgium, twins Trina and Talia, Trina being a schoolteacher in Belgium and Talia being a successful Belgian reporter, both eighteen. See the pattern? They all live in Belgium and are successful. But then there was me. Being the youngest, seventeen years old, and completely unsuccessful, unless you count being able to hit any target no matter how far away spot on with any kind of gun and dodging bullets successful, I decided to move to Belgium to be closer to my siblings and to do something with my life. I also have the tendency to use very colorful language.

But my excellent gunmanship did save me and my best friend's asses last summer. Long story short, my best friend was kidnapped by a mob in Chicago and I had to go rescue her and then I faced off with the boss and won that battle before calling the police. Don't get me wrong, I love adventure but that one was pretty scary.


	3. To The Police Station

So here I was, heaving all of my heavy boxes up to the third floor where my apartment lay waiting for me. My Pomeranian, Trinket, was lifting her own weight by dragging up a small bag filled with ribbons and bows. I set the giant box down in front of my room and fished out my key, sticking it in the lock and turning it. I heard the click and pushed open the door, dragging the box inside. I stood up straight and wiped the sweat off my brow. "One box left, Trinket," I told the poofy creature. She barked and dashed back down the stairs to grab another small bag. The next box was a bit lighter, seeing how it had my bed linen and pillows and Trinket's food and bowl. The other one had all my clothes and other stuff.

I carried the box up the stairs and pulled it into my apartment, shutting the door behind me.

Before I could even open up the first box, there was a knock at my door. I raised an eyebrow but opened it, revealing the face of my older sister, Cassandra, or Cassy. "Yay, you made it!" she said happily and she pulled me in a tight hug. "Yeah, I did," I replied. "Come with me," she said, grabbing my wrist. I managed to shut and lock the door behind me before she dragged me off to who knows where. She dragged me out the door and into the streets of Belgium. "Um, where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see," Cassy replied. She opened the door to a building and pulled me inside.

"Really? My first ten minutes in Belgium and you take me to a police station?" I asked her. "Yup," she said cheerily. "I thought it would click," a masculine voice said. I looked around and saw my older brother, Ryan. "Right! You're a police officer and…yeah…" I said, scolding myself mentally. "Lily!" my older sister, Talia, tackled me in a hug. "Hi, Talia," I said. Suddenly, the door burst open. "Officer! There's been another murder!" exclaimed a reddish-blonde haired young man, a small white dog barking at his side. "Murder?" I repeated, shocked. Ryan picked up a bag a headed out the door with the reddish-blonde. Talia grabbed my wrist and shook it furiously. "That's the boy I was telling you about! That's Tintin," she giggled. I nodded but I was really interested in the murder.

"I should get going," I said. "Come on, Trinket." the tan Pomeranian barked before scurrying after me.


	4. The Letter

I walked up the stairs to get to my apartment. I dug out my key from my pocket but before I put it in the keyhole, I noticed a note shoved halfway under my door. I crouched down and picked it up. I gasped when I read it in my head. "'You've been warned…bitch,'" I repeated. "Excuse me, but I think you forgot this at the police station,"

I almost screamed. I turned around and found myself face to face with Tintin. "Oh, thank you," I said, taking my purse from him. "You're Tintin, aren't you? My older sister, Talia, has told me so much about you," I said. "Yes, that would be me. And you are?" "My name is Lily Wells," I replied, my hand clutching the note. "Hey, you're a reporter, right?" Tintin nodded. "And you've done work with the police, right?" Tintin nodded again. "Should I be worried about this?" I asked, handing him the note.

"I think so…Where did you find it?" Tintin asked. "It was shoved under my door," I said, pointing to my door. "That's very strange…" Tintin said. "Why don't you run it by the police tomorrow morning? I can come with you if you'd like," Tintin suggested. I nodded. "Yeah, that sound good." I stuck the key in the lock and twisted it. "Just knock when you'd like to go," I told him. He nodded and unlock his own apartment, which was across from mine. I closed the door and locked it behind me.


End file.
